1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder, and more particularly to a bottle holder for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical bottle holders for bicycle are generally fixed to the seat post of the bicycle for holding and carrying a bottle. The bottle holder includes a frame body which has a fixed configuration so that a very large mold is required. The manufacturing cost is expensive.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bottle holders.